


Just Like Him

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just like your father," she said, as if it were praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Him

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Just Like Him  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing (Day 36)  
pairing: Walburga/Regulus  
prompt: "You are  _just_  like your father!"

* * *

"You are  _just_  like your father!" she exclaimed delightedly, as if it were praise.

As he lay there underneath her, allowing her to do as she wished with him despite his own feelings about the situation (disgust, dismay, fear, and none of the sick desire for her that she obviously felt for him), he closed his eyes and wished he had been more like his brother instead.

He wondered if she had ever tried this with his brother, if maybe that was what had caused Sirius to leave.  _No, probably not_ , he decided.  _Mother likes them helpless and afraid, completely within her power_. This train of though gave rise to another: had his parents' marriage been arranged as he'd always thought, or was it the result of his mother being caught forcing herself on her younger cousin?

When she was finished using his body for her own gratification, she had one more demand of him.

"Now tell me you love me."

Obediently he repeated the words back to her and the worst part was that he couldn't be sure whether or not he was lying.


End file.
